futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Salehi Iranball
It would be a new Iran that killed Ottoman Iranball in a revolution against the Ottomans History Iran was controlled by Ottoman Islamists for a long time, the Iranians were forced to convert to Sunni Islam. The Iranian people historically very patriotic kept refusing to bow to the Ottoman foreigners. They were forced to fight a Holy War for the Ottomans, With brutal Sunni Islamist rule in Iran. The Ottoman policies were antagonizing the people and peasants of Iran. The people got tired of the rule and formed a guerilla to fight against Ottoman Islamist rule and recieved help from Greater Arabball and Socialist Andalusiaball, it was the beginning of the Salehi Revolution. The leader of the Iranian Partisans was a man nammed Ahmad Salehi. Salehi was a poor worker working in an oil refinery in the Persian Gulf. Salehi was an Islamic Socialist inspired by Nasser, Gaddafi and Iranian philosopher Shariati. He hoped to bring the glory of a sovereign nation to Iran and put an end to the suffering of the people and the Islamist rule. The partisans eventually took control of Iran after the first events of the revolution in the city of Karaj, around 35 KM west from Tehran. Salehi made Iran into a socialist nation by introducing agrarian and cultural reforms, proposing also a militarist policy in order to defend Iran from imperialist monarchies around it (China, the Ottomans, the Crusaders, the Byzantines, America and Israel) would not defeat Iran easily, and proposing a balance of modernization and culture in Iran. Making Iran a technological and economic core in the Middle East. Salehi's regime was a typical people's democratic dictatorship. With the support of it's people, Iran funded The heavenlists in China, and socialists in Spain and India as part of its left wing internationalist soliedarity. During the following years of the Salehi rule, America lauched a bombing of Isfahan, the first capital, which destroyed the city, but the government managed to escape to Shiraz. Some months after the bombing done by America, Iran prepared itself for a defensive war. Seeing this period of tension, the Ottomans and the Chinese Monarchists bombed Shiraz in an attempt to send Iran into chaos. But their plan failed as the government managed to get Tehran in time. Iran begun to ally with Muslim socialists to scare off their monarchist enemies, as well as a friendship with the heavenlists in China. By the time that Salehi died, Iran was a great socialist nation. A mausoleum is built for him, his wife, his parents and his close comrades who were considered heroes by the Iranian People. But after Salehi died, his nephew, Ali Salehi, took control of the party that Salehi founded, the Iranian People's Liberation Congress (IPLC), that however, was full of so called "revisionists" and the loyalists like Salehi's brother and cousins were old and considered unable for leading the people except for his nephew who was in his 40's at that time. Ali, was tough and strict. He imposed hard Anti-Ottoman and Anti-Monarchist laws and propaganda, being Monarchism the worse of the threats to a socialist society. This led to more tensions between Iran and the Ottomans. Ali and their close ally, Greater Arabball coperated closely against Hazar Ottoman Empireball military moves. Ali also embraced his uncle's internationalist policies, and so hecompleted what his uncle couldn't do: A socialist India. Ali made and agreement with the Chinese Heavenlists to back up a group of Socialists in India to kick the Ottomans and Chinese Imperial Army out of India. And so, Indic Socialist Unionball was born and considered a brother of Salehi Iran. Problems: A raging Japanese Empiretangle sweeps through Asia, and destroys most of the Heavenlists and the Red Army after their conquering Russia, China and Singapore. Iran offers them a base in their land then, and Iran fights alongside Indic Socialist Unionball against the Japanese, but the Japanese Army eventually destroys the Indian and Iranian Armies with their war robots, and so India fell. Iran was however, able to defend itself from the Japanese until an armistice is signed. Because of the Japanese attack on Iran, Monarchist ideas begin to enter Iran once again. To prevent the spread of Monarchism, Iran continued to show propaganda against Japan, America and the Ottomans. Iran also funded the Heavenlists in the Third Asian War, that made a temporary alliance with the Monarchists in China and Malaysia to kick the Japanese out. The government said they supported nothing but Socialists to destroy the Japanese threat, being the hostilities against the Monarchists kepts. Despite being so against Monarchism, Salehi Iran collapsed years later due to the rise of the Sumerian Empireball after the breakup of the Greater Arabball. Relationships: * Greater Arabball: My best friend. He hates that Ottomanist bitch and Western Pigs as well. We are both Socialists and let's liberate suffering people around the world! * Socialist Andalusiaball: My best friend in North Africa. Keep fighting the Spanish Monarchists. * Indic Socialist Unionball: I love your culture and I love you! India you are my comrade forever! * Heavenlist Army/ Red Army: Exiled groups that I will always support. Kill the monarchists in China and Russia! * Basque Republicball, Free Galiciaball and Gran Cataloniaball: My comrades to kill Spanish Monarchist pigs. * Hazar Ottoman Empireball: I fucking hate you imperialist scum. You occupied my lands and slaughtered my people and converted their religion forcefully, you treated us like dogs and installed a fucking Ottoman Iranball IN IRANIAN LAND! YOUR FUCKING COLONY AND TREATED US LIKE DOGS! YOU RAPED OUR WOMEN,TOOK THEM AS CONCUBINES, TOOK OUR KIDS TO BECOME SOLDIERS AND TAKE THE LIMBS AND BODIES OF THE MEN AS OFFERINGS AND GIFTS TO YOUR FUCKING SULTAN. Oh you wanna apologize to me now, Turkish scum? You know what? Too late bitch. I WILL NUKE YOUR CITIES! I WILL BEHEAD YOUR BELOVED SULTAN! I WILL TURN YOUR PALACE INTO A DUMPSITE! YOU WILL DIE ONE DAY, AND SOCIALISM WILL ARRIVE IN TURKEY! * Judean Empirecube: MY HISTORICAL ARCHENEMY. A WESTERN BACKED PUPPET AND TERRORIST SUPPORTER! I LIKE JEWS, BUT NOT A FILTHY TERRORIST LIKE YOU! Greater Arabball WILL SMASH YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? CRY WHILE SUCKING AMERICA'S COCK? Legacy Salehi Government's legacy left a fierce anti-Monarchist sentiment coined in the Iranian popular movements. The IPLC continued in hiding, and supported the birth of New Malayan Republicball from Monarchism and STORM Union. The IPLC also slightly participated in the war against STORM and they also backed the birth of nations like Kung Chinaball and New Russian Federationball. The group remained in hiding until they came back and took control of United Iranistanball. Ideology * Pan Iranism * Islamic Socialism * Scientific Socialism * Marxism Leninism * Authoritarianism * Left Wing Nationalism * Left Wing Populism * Anti-Monarchism * Anti-Clericalism * Anti-Capitalism * Anti-Americanism * Anti-Ottomanism * Anti-Imperialism Category:Iranball Category:Middle East Category:Persian-speaking Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Azerbaijani-speaking Category:Pro-Iranian Category:Anti-Monarchist Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Socialist